San Valentin
by Fabiana Stephany
Summary: Kisshu le pide ayuda a Miwa a hacerle un regalo a Ichigo, pero Ichigo lo mal interpreta, asi que... KXI PXR TXP ZXK: KisshuxIchigo, PurinxTaruto PaixRettasu ZakuroxKiichiro...


Estaban en el cafe mew mew, todos, los 8, Ichigo, Minto, Rettasu, Purin, Zakuro, Pai, Kisshu y Taruto. Habia pasado un año desde la gran pelea, los extragenros habian regresados a la tierra, y estaban viviendo hay como humanos, ellos tenian su forma humana, sus orejas puntiagudas no estaban, eran ahora humanas, en humano, el pelo de Kisshu era negro, y sus ojos esmeralda oscura, el de Pai su pelo era negro, y sus ojos marrones, y el de Taruto, sus ojos marrones al igual que su pelo, pero existia un problema, sus ojos regresaban a su color natural, cuando tenian una emocion fuerte, o tenian hambre, eso era un problema, pero no parecia importarle.  
El grupo completo estaba tarbajando en el cafe mew, faltaban unos dias para San Valentin, exatamente 3 dias, Minto, estaba tomando una tasa de te, y diciendo:  
-¡Que felicidad! ¡Faltan tres dias! ¡Solo tres! ¿Que creen que me van a regalar? O mas bien, ¿Quien?-Dijo Minto emocionada.  
-¡Yo solo espero que me regalen muchos caramelos!-Grito Purin mientras hacia malabares con los platos.  
-¡Purin basta! ¡Romperas los platos!-Dijo Rettasu.  
-¡Pero estoy feliz! ¡¿Que iran a regalar?!-Contesto emocionada.  
-Yo tambien estoy feliz, y un poco nerviosa-Dijo Rettasu roja-Si alguien me regala algo, eso debe ser por...-  
-A mi todo el mundo me regala, no te preocupes Rettasu-Dijo Zakuro-Desde la semana pasada me estan regalando cosas-  
-Eso es a ti, que eres la supermodelo, que trabaja en una cafeteria, y todos los chicos se mueren por ti, encambi, nosotras las pobres, no es asi, debemos esperar al dia-Dijo mientras limpiaba una mesa.  
-Bueno, eso no importa, ya que la persona que yo quiero no...-Dijo Zakuro ruborizandose.  
Las demas chicas se le acercaron y le dijeron:  
-¡Quien es! ¡Dilo!-Exijieron las chicas.  
En eso, Pai dice:  
-Oigan, chicas-Dijo Pai, con cautela.  
Las chicas lo miraron, y Ichigo dijo:  
-¿Que?-  
-¡¿De que rayos hablan?!-Grito Taruto desesperado.  
Las chicas se miraron, y despues Rettasu dijo:  
-¿No saben que se celebra en tres dias?-  
-No-Dijo Kisshu, con un trapo para limpiar mesas en la mano.  
-Se celebra el san Valentin, o el dia del amor y la amistad-Dijo Minto orgullosa.  
Los chicos se quedaron igual, y mirando con curiosidad.  
-¡¿No digan que no saben que es eso?!-Exclamo Ichigo.  
Los chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo:  
-¿Que es eso?-  
-Es un dia especial, el mas hermoso-Dijo Zakuro-En este dia, las personas le regalan a la persona que les gusta, algo bonito, y rambien se regalan cosas los amigos, es por el santo valentin, un monje que, en los años de antes, cuando se mataban a las personas que creian en Dios, ese monje casa a los jovenes enamorados, en secreto, pero lo decapitaron, y todos los 14 de febrero, se le conmemora un dia, este dia es muy especial, es eso, el dia del amor, y la amistad, el dia de San Valentin-  
Los muchachos se miraron, y Kisshu dijo:  
-Este dia, en nuestro pleneta, se le llama dia del corazon de cristal, y se celebra a la entrada de la primavera, donde las flores empiezan a florecer-  
-Es el dia mas lindo del año, nunca tiene fecha fija, siempre es el dia que en los prados, se huele la esencia de las fleres-Continuo Taruto.  
-Y los arcoiris de las cascadas toman forma de corazon, haciendo que las flores arrojen sus petalos, y el agua se vuelva cristal, es un fenomeno muy lindo, y solo pasa una vez al año, en la primavera-Dijo Pai.  
Las chicas encantadas, y Purin dijo:  
-¡Wooo! ¡Que romantico! ¡El dia del carazon de cristal! ¡Que lindo! Me pregunto quien me dara....-Dijo Purin toda illusionada.  
-Algo es seguro, ese dia va a venir mucha gente-Dijo una vos.  
Todos al ver, era Ryou, que volvio a decir:  
-Ese dia a ver descuento, asi que van a venir mucha gente-  
-¡Pero ese dia...-No termino de decir Minto.  
-Pero ese dia van a estar ocupadas-Dijo Ryuo.  
-Vaya, deja de ser tan malo, solo vamos a trabajar medio turno-Dijo Kiichioro acercandose con un pedaso de torta de chocolate con fresas.  
-¡Que bien!-Dijo Taruto emocionado, sus ojos marrones habian regresado a su color natural, con solo ver la torta.  
Kiichiro puso la torta en una mesa, y dijo:  
-¿A quien le piensan regalr?-Dijo con las manos en la cadera.  
Todos se esentaron, y Kisshu miro a Ichigo, y sonrio, y despues dijo:  
-Nose-  
Al decir eso, Ichigo lo miro, extrañada. Minto dijo:  
-Yo no voy a regalar, a mi me van a regalar-Dijo comiendo un poco de torta.  
-¡Espero encontrar el regalo perfecto!-Grito Purin mientras se servia un pedaso de torta monumental.  
Pai le sirvio torta a Rettasu, y despues se sirvio la de el, y dijo:  
-Eso sera un secreto-  
-Yo no se que regalar, solo espero que me lo resiva-Dijo Rettasu roja.  
-Pues, yo no se a quien le voy a regalar aun, puede que sea a Masaya-Dijo Ichigo intentando de que Kisshu se pusiera celoso, pero parecia que Kisshu no le importaba.  
-Voy a ver a quien le regalo-Dijo Taruto comiendo.  
En eso, a Zakuro se le cae el tenedor, y Kiichiro lo recoge, y dice:  
-Ya te traigo otro-Al decir eso, se fue.  
Zakuro se puso un poco roja.  
Kisshu probo el pastel, sabia delicioso, y sus ojos cambieron de verdas a dorado, rapidamente, y dijo:  
-¡Delisioso!-  
Pai probo su pastel, y sus ojos cambiaron de color.  
-¡Riquisimo!-  
Al otro dia en el colegio, Ichigo estaba hablando con Miwa y Moe, y Miwa dice:  
-¡Espero que el guapisomo de Kisshu me regale algo!-  
-Tal vez si, tal vez no, yo creo que el le va a regalar es a Ichigo-Dijo Moe dandole a Ichigo yn ligero golpe con el se pone roja y dice:  
-¡Hay chicas no sean tan imaginativas! ¿Que me estaria dando?-  
-Mucho amor-Dijo Moe con odiosidad.  
Ichigo se puso mas roja, y dice:  
-No lo creo-  
-Vamos, las dos sabemos que te gusta-Dijo Miwa feliz. En eso, entra el profesor.  
Al final de la clase, estaban saliendo, Ichigo, salio de ultima, y al salir, vio a Kisshu hablando con Miwa y con Moe, ella no le gusto mucho, y camino hacia ellos y dice:  
-Hola Kisshu, ¿Como has estado?-  
Kisshu estudiaba en la misma escuela de Ichigo, y muy popular, el atrae a todas las chicas, eso molesto desde un principio a Ichigo, aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar, se habia enamorado de Kisshu, y sentia miedo de perderlo...  
Kisshu la mira, sonrie y dice:  
-Hola gatita-  
-¿De que hablaban?-Pregunto Ichigo un poco seria, y desconfiada.  
-De nada importante, pero bueno, chao-Dijo Kisshu, el miro a Miwa, y dijo:-Nos vemos luego-  
-Nos vemos luego-Dijo Miwa sonriendo.  
El siguio su camino, el acaricio la cabeza de Ichigo, como si fuera un gatito, y se fue sin decir nada, al irse, Ichigo pregunta:  
-¿De que hablanban?-  
Las chicas se miraron, y dijeron al mismo tiempo:  
-¡De nada importante!-Al decir eso, siguieron caminando como si nada, Ichigo se quedo pensativa, y desconfiada.  
A la salida, ella caminaba, y pensaba:  
"Kisshu dijo ayer que no sabia a quien le iba a dar en San Valentin, y...ademas, hoy estaba hablando con Miwa, y dijo que la veria mas tarde...¡Oh no! ¡Sera que el esta...! ¡No! ¡No! Ademas...el no me gusta..."  
Entonces, ve a Kisshu que caminaba, y con Miwa, ella, los decidio seguir, y llego al centro comercial, y al llegar, se encuentra con Moe, que le dice:  
-Hola Ichigo...¿Que haces aqui?-  
-Hola Moe...¿No has visto a Kisshu y Miwa juntos...?-Pregunto Ichigo preocupada, porque gracias a Moe, los habia perdido de vista.  
-No, ellos no estan aqui-  
-Los vi entrar, estan aqui-Dijo caminado y viendo todas las tiendas, preocupada.  
Moe la toma del brazo, y dice:  
-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a comer un helado!-Dijo mientras la intentaba arrastrar al otro lado.  
-¡No!-Dijo Ichigo intentando caminar.  
-¡Vamos a comer algo!-Dijo Moe jalandola con mas fuerza.  
-¡No! ¡Quiero saber donde esta Kisshu!-Grito Ichigo con mas fuerza.  
En una joyeria, Kisshu veia unos collares muy hermosos, y Miwa estaba a su lado, y el pregunta:  
-¿Cual crees que le guste a Ichigo? Todos son hermosos-Dijo Kisshu contemplando un monton de collares.  
Miwa al verlos dijo:  
-Nose, todos son preciosos-Ella mira a Kishu y dice:-Tu la quieres mucho-  
-Pudiera dar mi vida por ella-Dijo viendo unos unos anillos.  
En eso, Kisshu vio algo que le encanto, y dijo:  
-¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Es perfecto!-Dijo mirando una repisa.  
Miwa mira y dice:  
-¡Es hermoso!-Dijo con las manos pegadas al vidrio de la repisa.  
En eso, una de las vendedoras, les dice:  
-¿Ya seleccionaron algo?-  
Kisshu la mira, y dice:  
-Si, ese collar-Dijo señalando.  
La mujer fue lo vio y dijo:  
-Es de gemas de verdad, cuesta mas bien barato, cuesta 450 Yen-  
Al decir eso, Miwa dice:  
-Es muy caro-  
-Por Ichigo, yo doy lo que sea-Le dijo a Miwa, y despues dice:-Lo quiero, demelo-  
La mujer fue al mostrador, y saco el collar, y dijo mientras lo envolvia:  
-¿Es para una chica especial?-  
-Si, la chica mas hermosa del mundo, la chica por la que yo daria la vida, y mas-Dijo Kisshu sonriendo.  
La mujer sonrio, y le dio la caja, envuelta en un papel rosa, con cintas rojas, y adornos en dorado, y le dijo:  
-Como veo que la quieres mucho, te puedo dar un descuento-  
-¿Enserio?-  
-Si, ya nadie habla asi de la persona que quiere, y pienso que la debes querer mucho, asi quete rebajare, 50 yens, asi que serian 400-  
Miwa agarro la cajita adornada, y Kisshu dio el dinero.  
Ichigo estaba pasando frente a la tienda, se le hacia dificil caminar, cuando ve la joyeria, y ve a Miwa con la caja en las manos, y a Kisshu pagando, ella, se quedo parada, y dijo:  
-No puede ser, ¿Porque?-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y despues, grito:-¡Kisshu!-  
Kisshu la escucho ¿Como no habria de escucharla?, y voltio a verla, Miwa escondio la caja rapido, y Ichigo volvio a gritar:  
-¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Mas bien! ¡¿Como se atreven?!-Al decir eso, se fue llorando, lo mas rapido que pudo.  
Ichigo llego llorando al cafe, y detras de ella, Kisshu, que le decia:  
-¡Deja que te explique! ¡No es lo que crees!-  
Pero Ichigo no lo escucho, solo se fue al baño a llorar, Kisshu se encontraba un poco triste, y sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados, Taruto se le acerca y pregunta:  
-¿Que paso?-  
-Que confundio las cosas-Dijo Kisshu entristezido, y se sento en una cilla, y puso la caja en la mesa, Zakuro la abre, y se le ibana salir los ojos, y dijo:  
-¡Wooo!-  
Los demas al ver, se quedaron sin habla, hasta que Minto dijo:  
-¿Para quien es esto?-  
-Para Ichigo, se lo compre, pero ella mal interpreto las cosas-  
-¿Por que?-Pregunto Taruto.  
-Es que le pedi ayuda a una de sus amigas, y bueno, Ichigo penso que el regalo es para Miwa-  
-¡Mejor! ¡Que mejor regalo que reconciliarse en San Valentin!-Dijo Purin.  
-Mejor se lo doy ya-Dijo Kisshu levantandose.  
Todo el grupo, lo detuvo, Pai dijo:  
-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Daselo en San Valentin! ¡Es mejor!-  
-¡Si se lo das ahora se perdera el chiste!-Dijo Taruto.  
-¡Creenos! ¡sera lo mejor!-Dijo Rettasu.  
-Ademas, si lo das hoy, tendras que comprar otro-Dijo Minto.  
Kisshu se sienta, y dice:  
-Las hare caso, pero voy a ver si me perdona-  
Al decir eso, y se paro.  
-Dejame hablar con ella-Dijo Zakuro.  
Al decir eso, se fue.  
En los baños, Ichigo estaba lloran, y entra Zakuro, que le dice:  
-Si te gusta tanto Kisshu ¿Por que no se lo dices?-  
Ichigo la mira y dice:  
-El no me gusta-  
-¿Y por que lloras?-  
Ichigo se limpia las lagrimas y dice:  
-¡Eso no interesa!-  
-Si Kisshu quisiera a Moe, no te lo ocultara-  
Al decir eso, Ichigo grita:  
-StaranBerrybell!-Aparece su arma, y dice:-¡Sal de aqui!-Al decir eso, ataco, y Zakuro fue lanzada afuera del baño, y choco contra la pared, todos se asustaron, y Kiichiro va con ella, y le dice mientras la ayudaba a levantarse:  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-  
Zakuro, un poco roja dice:  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien-  
Ichigo estuvo en el baño todo el dia, y cada ves a que alguien iba a ver como estaba, ella hacia lo mismo, al final del dia, Kisshu entro al baño, y le dijo:  
-¿Podemos hablar?-  
Ichigo lo mira, y le dice:  
-Sal, estas en el baño de chica-  
-Por favor, escuchame-  
-No tengo nada que escuchar, mas bien, no quiero escucharte, ya tomaste tu dedicion, vete con Miwa, a mi no me importa-  
-Pero Ichigo...-  
A fuera, Pai pregunta.  
-¿Como crees que esta Kisshu?-  
En eso, se escucha un ruido, y Kisshu choca contra la pared, todos van donde estaba el, y Pai, le ayuda a levantarse, Kisshu no solo tenia ojos doardos, sino tambien el pelo regreos a su forma natural, en eso, Ichigo sale del baño, y dice:  
-¡Dejame en paz!-  
-¡¿No vez que quiero solucionar las cosas?!-Exclamo Kisshu.  
-¡Vete con tu querida Miwa!-  
-¡Si tuviera algo con una amiga, tu fueras la primera que lo sabria!-  
-¡Si claro! ¡Sabes! ¡Lo unico que quiero en este monmento es que te mueras!-Al decir eso, salio a cambiarse.  
Al otro dia, Ichigo estaba en la escuela, y al entrar, y vio a Miwa, lo primero que hizo, fue ir con Miwa, y cachetearla, eso, hizo que todo el salon dirigiera su atencion, Ichigo, roja y enojada, dice:  
-¿Que clase de amiga eres?-Al decir eso, se fue a su puesto.  
Miwa se levanta y dice:  
-¿Que clase de amiga eres tu?-  
Ichigo se para y se puso alante de ella y dijo:  
-¡Tu te robaste a Kisshu!-  
-¡Yo no me robe nada! ¡El no es tuyo!-  
Al decir eso, las dos se empezarona a agarrar a golpes, todos los pupitres se desordenaron, y empezaron a gritar, y apostar, y cuando llega el profesor, las separa, y las encvia a la direccion, en la direccion, Ichigo dice:  
-¡Ella es una perra!-  
-¡Tu eres la perra! ¡Cuando vez que las demas personas tienen algo! ¡Tu lo quieres!-Dijo Miwa.  
-¡No es verdad!-  
-¡Claro que si! ¡ Y pocierto! ¡Kisshu no lo compro para mi! ¡Lo compro para ti!-Al decir eso, empezo a llorar-¡El solo te quiere a ti! ¡Yo solo lo ayudaba!-  
Ichigo se quedo callada, y Miwa continuo:  
-¡No dejas que te expliquen! ¡Me llams de esa manera! ¡Me golpeas! ¡Tu eres la que no sabe ser amiga! ¡Yo nunca saldria con un chico que te gustara!-  
-Pero...Miwa...ese regalo era para...¿Mi?-  
-¡Si!-Grito culminando.  
Ese dia, Ichigo intento disculparse con Kisshu, pero este no le hizo mucho caso que se diga.  
Al otro dia, por fin, San Valentin, todos estaban en el cafe, y aun no habian abierto, Pai caminaba con Rettasu y platicaban:  
-Es un lindo dia-Dijo Rettasu un poco roja.  
-Tienes razon-Contesto el.  
-¿Por que me invitaste a salir?-  
Pai se puso rojo, el llevava una bolsa de regalo de corazones, y se paro frente a ella, y le dijo:  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte-  
-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto Rettasu.  
-Rettsu, tu me gustas, y mucho-Dijo Pai, con su cara, un poco roja.  
-Tu...tambien...-  
Pai la jala del brazo, y la abraza, y le da un beso, Rettasu puso sus brazos alrdedor de Pai, y despues de unos segundos, tomaron distancia, Pai no la miro, solo le dio el regalo, Rettasu lo saco, y al ver que era, sonrio y dijo:  
-¡Gracias! ¡Siempre lo he querido!-  
-Sabia que lo querias, por eso...-Dijo Pai rojo, tanto, que sus ojos volvieron a su color natural.  
En eso, Rettasu lo besa, y despues toma distancia y dice:  
-Siempre quize esta edicion, muchas gracias Pai, por el corazon-Al decir eso, el la tomo de la mano, y se fueron caminado.  
Mas tarde, ese dia.  
Zakuro ayudaba a Kiichiro. Ella lavava los platos, y el le dice:  
-¿Quieres salir a cenar hoy Zakuro?-Dijo mientras amasaba lo que iba a ser una torta.  
Zakuro se puso roja, y dice:  
-Bueno...Me gustaria mucho-En eso, se le resvala un plato, y se cae al piso, ella cuando fue a recogerlos, se corto, Kiishiro fue ayudarla, el se agacho frente a ella y le dijo:  
-Para ver la herida-Dijo agarrandola de la mano. Al ver la herida se sorprende, y le dice mirandola a los ojos:-Ten mas cuidado la proxima-  
Zakuro, mas roja, dijo:  
-Esta bien...-Ella se dio cuenta, que el la miraba fijamente, derrepente, el se le acerco mas, y mas, y ella fue cerrando los ojos, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue beso, suave, delicado, pero rapido, despues de 5 segundos, ellos tomaron distancia, y el dice con sus mejillas color rojo:  
-Perdon..yo no...-No termino de decir, cuando, Zakuro pone sus dedos indice y medio en los ,abios de Kiichiro, y dice:  
-No tienes nada de que pedir perdon-  
Al decir eso, los dos se volvieron a besar...  
En el descanso, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, execto Ichigo, que estaba afuera, Minto resivio un llamada, y fue a contestarla.  
Purin, y Taruto buscaban dulces en la cocina, y Taruto le dice a Purin:  
-Oye...¿Sabias que te quiero?-  
Purin lo mira y se sonroja, y el continua:  
-Me gusta cuando me llamas Taru-Taru, y cuando sonries, tambien...cuando...¡Me gustas toda! ¡De la cabeza a los pies!-Dijo Taruto, rojo.  
-Yo tambien-Dijo Purin.-Yo tambien te quiero mucho-  
Taruto se le acerca, y le da un suave beso...y despues Taruto dice:  
-Vamos con los demas...-  
Kisshu comia, y Pai le dijo:  
-¿Por que no vas con Ichigo?-  
-Ella te espera-Dijo Rettasu.  
-No se, ella...-Dijo Kisshu triste.  
-Vamos, ella te va a perdonar-Le dijo Zakuro.  
Kishsu miro al grupo completo, y dijo:  
-Lo que ustedes quieren es solo esconderse detras de lo que encuentre, y espier a ver que pasa-  
El grupo se miro, y dijo:  
-¡No! ¡¿Como puedes creer esto de nosotros?!-  
Kisshu levanto una ceja.  
-Ok, tal vez un poco-Dijo Taruto.  
Kisshu los miro.  
-Bueno, si-Dijo Purin.  
Kisshu se levanta, y sale.  
A fuera, Ichigo estaba mirando el agua, apoyada en la baranda, y se decia:  
-Que boba soy, ¿Como pude ser tan estupida? Kisshu me debe estar odiando-  
-Yo no creo eso-  
Ichigo voltea, y ve a Kisshu parado frente a ella, Kisshu se acerca, y le dijo:  
-¿No vas a atacar?-  
Ichigo, un poco roja, dice:  
-No-  
Kisshu saca una cajita color rosa, con cintas color rojo, y adornos dorado, se la da, y dice:  
-Feliz dia del corazon de cristal-Al decir eso, dio media vuelta, y se estaba llendo.  
Ichigo abre la caja, y ve un collar, con un corazon de cristal grande, y uno mas pequeño dentro, ella al verlo dice:  
-Espera-  
Kisshu voltea, y al voltear, Ichigo lo abraza y lo besa, y despues dice:  
-Perdon, soy una idiota, por favor, perdoname-  
Kisshu sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza, sus ojos estaban de su color natural y dice:  
-Te perdona-  
Ichigo lo abraza lo mas fuerte que pudo, luego Kisshu la abraza, y se dan un dulce beso...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo siento, no puedo hacer mas, ultimamente me eh sentido...no muy bien, estoy muy llena en el cole y en el curso que estoy haciendo. ¡Perdon si esta un poco chimbo! ¡Solo que e estado muy ocupada! ¡Y...Ayer 13 casi me da algo! ¡o mas bien! ¡Casi no me da algo! Me dio un dolor de vientre, estmago, en el pecho, y fatiga! ¡¿Que peor!? Y Hoy tuve que ir al curso, y regrese a las 9 y algo, y los dias antes, en la escuela....:'( ¡Que mal! ¡Desearia que no pusieran tarea!**

**Bueno. Chao, y Feliz San Valenti, o Dia del amor y de la amistad...**


End file.
